Chapter 5: Days Gone By
Days Gone By is the fifth chapter of Judgment. Plot Yagami begins this chapter with a call to Saori, and he tells her that he needs to investigate Shintani's body for clues. Shintani's phone reveals that most of his calls were made to the Genda Law Office except for the last one. Detective Kuroiwa and the police show up and inform Yagami that he will need to spend the night elsewhere. Yagami then goes to the Genda Law Office to discuss the details of Shintani's death. Genda advises Yagami that he would be best served resting at the law office for the night and considering getting out of town. Before Yami ca gain any rest, Hoshino decides to help Yagami look into Shintani. They trace the number of the last call he made to the Advanced Drug Development Center. The following morning, Yagami decides to meet with Hoshino at Charles. However, Yagami notices an old man laying nearby that he decides to check on. Iyama then teaches Yagami the basics of creating extracts, which will aid him in difficult fights. At Charles, Yagami has a meeting where they discuss the details of Shintani's death. The group soon realizes that the only way they are going to find out who Shintani was talking to at the ADCC is to visit there. While at the ADCC, Yagami encounters a flashback to his visit there three years earlier. During this visit, Yagami and Shintani are led by Terasawa to the fourth floor to investigate the room of Wak-san. After reviewing the details of the Koichi Waku murder, Yagami and Shintani proceed to follow Terasawa to the elevator. The elevator takes them to the parking lot where they continue to investigate and look into Okubo's story. After a thorough investigation of the parking lot, Terasawa offers to show Yagami the room again. She wants to speak with Yagami. She tells Yagami that she believes that Okubo was innocent. Yagami and Shintani then visit Okubo to hear his side of the story. He claims to be innocent and Yagami makes the promise to him that he will fight for him. At the Genda Law Office, Genda proceeds to question Yagami in this case. Shintani is heard just outside the office and is found laying on the floor after being hit with a stun gun. A mysterious person starts running away from the office and Yagami chases them down. After chasing the mysterious person down, Yagami realizes that it is Terasawa and the two proceed to head to a nearby bar. At the bar, Terasawa tells Yagami that the last person who saw Waku-san was Shono and that many of the nurses believe that his eyewitness account was flawed. In the Tokyo District Courthouse, Okubo is on trial and Shono is giving his testimony. Shono's testimony is challenged based on the fact that his evidence was inconclusive. The prosecution tries to put out that Shono is an honorable man and that his testimony is good enough. This leads to a loud outburst from Terasawa who stands up in the middle of the court proceedings, and claims her relationship with Okubo. While this evidence wasn't technically allowed, it was enough to sway the jury and allow Okubo to be found innocent. Back in the present day, Yagami re-introduces himself to Kido. Kido reveals that the call Shintani made was to Shono, but that Shono did not know who Shintani was. Mitsuru Kuroiwa bursts into Kido's office demanding that he speak to Yagami. Tasks *Report to Genda. *Rest up at Genda Law Office. *Head to Charles. *Rescue the Old Man. *Find Mugwort for the old man. *Head to Charles. *Head to the ADCC. *Head to the Reception Desk. *Follow Terasawa. *Investigate the room. *Follow Terasawa. *Investigate the Parking Lot. *Talk with Terasawa. *Chase the Mysterious person. Gallery Days Gone By 1.jpg Days Gone By 2.jpg Days Gone By 3.jpg Days Gone By 4.jpg Days Gone By 5.jpg Days Gone By 6.jpg Days Gone By 7.jpg Days Gone By 8.jpg Days Gone By 9.jpg Days Gone By 10.jpg Days Gone By 11.jpg Days Gone By 12.jpg Days Gone By 13.jpg Days Gone By 14.jpg Days Gone By 15.jpg Days Gone By 16.jpg Days Gone By 17.jpg Days Gone By 18.jpg Days Gone By 19.jpg Days Gone By 20.jpg Days Gone By 21.jpg Days Gone By 22.jpg Days Gone By 23.jpg Days Gone By 24.jpg Days Gone By 25.jpg Days Gone By 26.jpg Days Gone By 27.jpg Days Gone By 28.jpg Category:Judgment Chapters